Illusion
by Enzilia
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque deux hommes mariés chacun de leur côté et père de famille, éprouvent une attirance réciproque ? Attirance se transformant en sentiments amoureux. Ils feront un choix qui changera alors leur vie... mais aussi celle de leurs proches
1. Roronoa Zoro

_Niark, niark, niark ! Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, tournée cette fois-ci vers le yaoisme avec mon couple fétiche Zoro et Sanji, qui comme indiquait sans être vraiment dit dans le résumé, aura une relation adultérine. Comment cela va-t-il évoluer ?_**  
**

_Alors, les deux premiers chapitres concernent surtout la présentation de nos héros mâles favoris ainsi que leur milieu familiale. Dans le troisième ils se rencontrent ou plutôt un évènement fera qu'ils devront se voir presque tous les jours. Je l'écris en ce moment même, je verrais comment les choses tourneront._

_Alors si vous suivez ce lien, (**http: / marah-myriam. deviantart. com/art/Zoro-s-family -300375129**)vous verrez une petite illustration de mes mains de Zoro et sa petite famille._

_Maintenant place à la lecture. ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Roronoa Zoro**

Un complexe hôtelier situé dans une ville d'East Blue prospérait tranquillement et faisait de plus en plus de l'ombre à ses concurrents. Les clients affluaient chaque année et s'imposaient en masse durant les périodes de grandes vacances. Le directeur, un homme influant et exigeant sur la qualité du service que proposait son établissement, n'était pas très regardant cheval concernant le recrutement de ses employés. Il avait une manie des plus énervantes, fixait le candidat au recrutement, lui posait des questions personnelles et ensuite voir ses compétences…qu'il regardait à peine. Et il ne rappelait jamais les candidats qu'il avait retenus, il laissait ça à sa femme. Prendre les gens de haut lui importait peu, du moment que sa petite entreprise marchait bien et avait bonne réputation.

D'ailleurs, l'un des hommes qu'il avait employé avait eu son poste grâce à son caractère franc et directe que monsieur le directeur avait apprécié dès la première entrevue. Roronoa Zoro était affilié au service de sport et d'entretien physique. Il enseignait l'art du bushido aux clients curieux et toujours partant pour une nouvelle activité. Mais Roronoa Zoro espérait une promotion, être le responsable du service et pouvoir participer aux réunions qui concernaient l'avenir de l'établissement. Il travaillait de huit heures du matin jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures au soir, avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il vivait dans une charmante résidence. L'allée principale de sa demeure, était entourée d'énormes pots emplies de fleurs de toutes sortes et disposaient harmonieusement. Ce travail avait été effectué par un ami à lui, un dénommé Usopp. Dans l'herbe jonchait de petites voitures et quelques autres jouets. Zoro était un homme marié et père de trois enfants. Deux garçons de trois et six ans et d'une petite fille de neuf mois. Tous trois ayant hérité des cheveux verts de leur père mais des yeux de leur mère.

Son épouse, Tashigi était policière et préparait son concours pour devenir inspecteur de police. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bleus nuits. Bien qu'autoritaire elle savait se montrer attentionnée. Elle était rentrée plus tôt dans la journée et avait donné congé à la baby-sitter du nom de Julie et avait passé toute l'après-midi avec ses enfants. Zoro rentra en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

—Papa ! cria un petit garçon qui courrait vers lui.

Zoro le prit dans ses bras et tendrement il le fixa, fière de son fils. Tout juste âgé de trois ans, le gamin voulait apprendre l'art du bushido également. Il fallait dire qu'avec des parents qui maniaient aisément des sabres, c'était tout à fait normal.

—Tu ne devrais pas être au lit toi ? demanda Zoro à son fils.

—Luka voulait te dire bonne nuit avant de se coucher, répondit Tashigi suivit de leur fils ainé de six ans.

—Bonsoir papa, dit le jeune garçon en baillant.

—Bonsoir Nao, salua Zoro en passant une main dans les cheveux plus que vert de son ainé. Tu ne dors pas toi non plus ?

—Ils refusent de dormir sans te dire bonne nuit ! répéta Tashigi en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, tes enfants sont vraiment têtus…un peu beaucoup comme toi.

—Comme toi tu veux dire ! rectifia Zoro en suivant Tashigi au salon.

—Aujourd'hui Julie nous a fait des gaufres avec des pépites de fraises, raconta Nao, et des crêpes à la confiture. Luka en avait partout !

—Noooon ! démentit le petit Luka de sa voix enfantine.

Le petit Luka joua avec ses doigts puis blottit sa tête dans le cou de son père. Il avait très sommeil.

—Il faut dormir je crois, dit Zoro légèrement amusé. Tu viens Nao ?

—Hé papa ! interpella joyeusement son fils ainé, demain c'est jour férié, hein ? On pourra passer la journée ensemble pas vrai ?

—Hm je ne sais pas j'ai prévu de passer la journée avec mes fils, taquina-t-il faisant mine d'être embêté.

—C'est moi ton fils ! protesta Nao, maman dis-lui !

—Mariko dort les hommes, leur dit Tashigi l'air amusé, alors on se calme et au lit.

Tashigi prit Nao dans ses bras et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la chambre des garçons.

—Maman je peux dormir avec Luka ? demanda timidement Nao alors que sa mère l'installait dans le lit.

—Pourquoi il veut dormir avec Luka ? s'enquit Zoro qui installait le cadet également.

—Apparemment une fille de sa classe lui aurait raconté une histoire effrayante aujourd'hui, expliqua son épouse puis elle répondit à son fils, tu peux dormir avec ton petit frère mais, ne le pousse pas durant la nuit.

—Ouais ! cria le petit.

—Chuuuut ! souffla Zoro en le prenant dans ses bras, t'aurais pas grandi toi ?

—J'ai pris un centimètre, annonça fièrement Nao.

—Ouah ! fit Zoro, ce que tu grandis vite.

—Et un jour je serais un grand guerrier !

—Mais tu es déjà un grand guerrier, sourit Zoro, aller tu dois dormir maintenant.

—Sinon les petits lutins ne feront pas mon cadeau et le père Noël sera triste de ne rien m'offrir, murmura Nao tout en jouant avec les cheveux de son père penchait au-dessus de lui.

—Voilà, souffla Tashigi en l'embrassant sur le front, bonne nuit mon chéri.

—Bonne nuit maman, répondit le petit Nao, bonne nuit papa.

—Bonne nuit Nao, répéta Zoro en l'embrassant sur le front également, bonne nuit Luka.

—Dort bien mon chéri, murmura Tashigi à l'adresse de Luka qui dormait déjà, ne le fait pas tomber du lit durant la nuit, hein ?

—Oui, assura le petit garçon alors que Zoro alluma la veilleuse.

Les parents quittèrent la chambre en laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte et se dirigèrent vers la petite chambre de Mariko, leur unique fille. Le bébé de neuf mois dormait paisiblement, Zoro lui caressa délicatement les cheveux et resta là à la regarder un moment. Il n'était jamais là quand elle allait se coucher, sauf quand il était en congé.

—Tu viens diner ? lui demanda Tashigi en posant une main dans son dos.

—J'arrive, répondit-il en passant une main autour de la taille de sa femme.

Puis il la prit dans ses bras, comme s'il l'enlevait.

—T'as de jolies jambes, observa Zoro, je note.

—Tu trouves… et il n'y a que mes jambes que tu trouves jolies ? gloussa Tashigi en bombant légèrement sa poitrine.

—Hm, sourit son mari qui ne lâcha pas des yeux le décolleté de son épouse, il y a ça aussi.

—Aïe ! cria la brune en se tenant le front, regardes où tu vas ?

—Désolé ! s'excusa aussitôt Zoro en la déposant par terre, ça va ?

—Oui ça va, affirma-t-elle alors que Zoro déposa un baiser sur son front puis sur sa joue et enfin sur ses lèvres.

Tel était, plus ou moins, le quotidien de Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

_J'espère que ce début, qui vous change de notre Zoro internationale, vous a plus quand même un petit peu. Dites-moi si vous voulez ou non avoir des illustrations pour les chapitres à venir._

_Bye bye ! Au chapitre 2, surement publier le week end prochain qui sait ;) et qui cette fois présentera Sanji et sa famille. Devinerez-vous à qui Sanji est marié ? Si vous connaissez mes préférences vous connaîtrez la réponse facilement XD Muhuhuhu :3_


	2. Lanoire Sanji

_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Me revoici avec le second chapitre qui parle de Sanji et de sa famille. Et oui, sa charmante épouse est Nami, notre navigatrice transformée en mère de famille._**  
**

_Merci pour vos reviews ^^ merci à Haruna-fanfics, __VegetaYouShoulveComeOver, FanOnePieceYaoi, Akuma-Musume et à Mag.__  
_

_D'ailleurs pour te répondre Mag, car t'es la seule à qui je n'ai pas répondu, merci de m'avoir fait remarquer l'erreur au niveau de l'âge de Mariko et merci de ta review. :( Et oui, ce bonheur ne durera pas ou du moins il se brisera au moment de la vérité._

_Je vous laisse découvrir l'univers dans lequel Sanji évolue et s'épanouie. ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : pour ceux qui désirent savoir à quoi ressemble ce petit monde **http: /marah-myriam. deviantart. com /art/Sanji-s-Family -301645952**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Lanoire Sanji**

Le complexe hôtelier, Age d'Or de la Piraterie, plus connu sous le nom Age d'Or, comprenait de nombreux services ouvert aux clients dont une chaine de restauration que possédait l'établissement et qui s'étendait sur une jolie parcelle de terre non loin de l'une des plus belles plages d'East Blue. À la tête de l'un de ses services se trouvait un cuisinier hors pair, Lanoire Sanji, un homme élégant, courtois, polis et bienveillant. Il était responsable du Baratie un club-restaurant très accueillant mais dont le personnel semblait un peu (beaucoup) douteux. Ce que Sanji voulait, c'était être le responsable de la restauration de l'établissement et de ce fait, cela voulait dire prendre la place de Zeff « aux pieds rouges ». Si Sanji voulait une promotion, c'était bien celle-ci. Il serait responsable de tous les restaurants existants à l'Age d'Or et il pourrait également continuer à exercer sa passion qu'était la cuisine.

Mais Sanji avait une autre passion : les femmes. Il ne pouvait résister à l'appelle de la beauté féminine, de ces battements de cils, de ses sourires sensuelles, de ses courbes généreuses, de ses rires cristallins…non, il ne pouvait pas résister aux femmes, cadeau du ciel se disait-il. Les femmes avaient une peau de velours, un teint de pêche, des yeux envoûtants…jamais les mots ne lui manqueraient pour qualifier purement et « simplement » le charme de la gente féminine. Mais…parce qu'il y avait toujours un mais…monsieur Lanoire était marié. Oui, entendait le, mesdames, Sanji, ce beau blond qui faisait chavirer les cœurs de certaines et qui exaspérait d'autres, n'était plus un cœur à prendre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la cour à la moindre délicatesse qui croisait son chemin mais, il ne pouvait se permettre d'aller plus loin qu'une simple courtoisie. Il aimait et respectait sa femme et lui serait fidèle quoiqu'il arrivât. Surtout que cette dernière lui avait offert deux adorables enfants.

Et en ce jour de congé qu'on lui avait offert, le jour de la fête des enfants, Sanji resta chez lui pour profiter au maximum de sa fille de huit ans et de son fils de trois ans : Ami et Aiji. Son épouse était trader et avait une passion pour la météorologie. Elle se nommait Nami et avait une force de caractère qui avait séduit Sanji dès le premier instant. Mais elle savait se montrer douce et attentionnée quand le moment se présenter. Le blond s'était levé tôt pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et lorsqu'il quitta le lit, il fut surpris et amusé de trouver son fils blottit contre sa mère. Il se demanda même à quel moment Aiji était venu les rejoindre durant la nuit. Il fut tout aussi surpris de voir sa fille au salon jouant avec Pupple le chat, sur le tapis. Content de voir sa princesse de si bon matin, il lui demanda si elle voulait l'aider à la préparation du petit déjeuner, ce à quoi un « oui » presque chanté confirma la requête du maître-coq.

Les enfants avaient les cheveux blonds vénitiens, un parfait mélange de leur amour respectif à Nami et à Sanji. Leur chevelure blonde à reflet roux faisait la fierté de leur père qui semblait parfois percevoir des reflets miels dans leurs boucles. Car oui, les enfants avaient les cheveux légèrement bouclés de leur maternelle. Aiji avait cependant quelques mèches qui rebiquaient ici et là, un peu comme son cher papa. Heureusement pensa Sanji, aucun des deux n'avaient hérité de ses sourcils… ce que Nami trouva assez dommage.

Ami était une petite fille modèle, sage, brillante à l'école, responsable et réfléchit et même pas capricieuse. Alors que Sanji serait prêt à exploser des montagnes rien que pour elle. Elle avait ce petit côté autoritaire de sa mère mais, elle n'était pas hystérique comme elle, Ami pouvait se montrer fragile et savait faire preuve de douceur. Sanji avait l'impression…non, sa fille était belle et bien une princesse. Aiji était comme tous les petits garçons, il aimait jouer et s'amuser et surtout, surtout embêter sa grande sœur qui bien dès fois, perdait patience devant tant de fougue. Il était franc et un peu bagarreur sur les bords. Il ne s'entendait pas avec un garçon de sa classe et qui faisait souvent convoquer sa mère au bureau de la directrice. Directrice que Nami et la mère de l'autre petit garçon avaient fini par connaitre.

—Je peux t'aider à faire les crêpes papa ? demanda Ami en allant ouvrir les tiroirs.

—Tu veux des crêpes pour ton petit déjeuner ? s'exclama Sanji qui ne s'attendait pas à ça… une fois encore. Tu crois que maman sera d'accord ?

—C'est toi le chef non ? rappela l'enfant confiante.

—Tu as raison ma petite princesse, affirma le blond en l'embrassant sur le front. Que veux-tu d'autre avec ces crêpes ?

—Aiji aime le lait au chocolat donc se sera une tasse pour lui, énonça-t-elle en allant chercher le lait et le cacao en poudre.

—Et toi ?

—Je n'aime pas le lait au chocolat, avoua-t-elle, je préfère le lait tel qu'il est…c'est meilleur. Sinon je veux de la confiture de fraise avec les crêpes !

—Tout de suite ! confirma Sanji en réunissant les ingrédients nécessaires en quelques secondes !

—Je vais presser le jus d'orange, annonça la petite blonde en courant à travers la cuisine, tu veux un jus d'orange papa ?

—Non ma princesse laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, assura Sanji.

—Tu veux un jus d'orange papa ? redemanda-t-elle en le fixant de ses grands yeux noisettes.

—Je t'ai dit que j'allais le faire, répéta son père amusé en se tournant vers elle.

—Tu veux un jus d'orange papa ? insista-t-elle encore.

Sanji ne put que capituler face à la détermination de sa princesse. Il lui répondit alors que oui, il voulait bien un jus d'orange et Ami s'en pressa d'en aller préparer. Vient ensuite en cuisine le petit Aiji qui alla directement embêter sa sœur.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le petit dont la curiosité était piquée à vif. Je peux t'aider ?

—Je prépare le jus d'orange, dit-elle fière d'elle, et non tu ne peux pas m'aider.

—Papa je peux l'aider ? s'enquit alors Aiji auprès de son père.

—Bien sûr, confirma son père souriant puis voyant l'air outré d'Ami il ajouta, mais je préfère que tu accueilles maman, tiens elle arrive.

Le petit garçon leva les yeux en direction de la porte et dès qu'il vit une tête rousse arrivait, il se précipita avec son plus beau sourire.

—Mamaaaaaan !

—Bonjour mon prince, sourit Nami en lui plaquant une grosse bise sur la joue. Tu as bien dormi ?

—Je te t'aime maman, déclara Aiji en lui tenant les joues puis se tourna vers son père, je te t'aime papa.

Nami semblait aux anges et se disait qu'elle pouvait passer une journée tranquille après ça. Sanji aussi était heureux.

—Et moi tu ne m'aimes pas ? demanda Ami les sourcils froncés.

—Je te t'aime Ami, murmura Aiji dans les bras de sa mère.

Ami eut un sourire satisfait et emmena la carafe de jus d'orange à table. La petite famille s'installa en discutant de choses et d'autre. Sanji fit un chaste baiser matinal à Nami pour s'assurer qu'il allait passer réellement une très bonne journée.

—Moi aussi je veux un bisou ! requit Aiji alors qu'Ami rougissait légèrement.

Les parents s'exécutèrent alors, Aiji se trémoussa tout content sur sa chaise alors que sa sœur lui mettait de la confiture sur ses crêpes. Sanji se disait qu'il devait profiter de sa famille le plus possible avant d'aller travailler le lendemain, comme les autres jours.

Tel était, plus ou moins, le quotidien de Lanoire Sanji.

* * *

_Et voilà un chapitre de plus. Dans le prochain, ils feront connaissances, ou alors plus ample connaissance. Vont-ils s'entendre ? Devenir de grands amis ? Ou vont-ils au contraire, ne pas se supporter ?_

_La suite dans le prochain épisode._


	3. Enchanté !

_Bonsoir les gens !_

_Merci pour les reviews comme toujours, ^^ ça fait plaisir. Sinon pour te répondre **Mag** et bien tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre hihi !_

_Voici le troisième chapitre deux semaines plus tard, finalement je ne pourrais pas poster toutes les semaines mais, je le ferais aussi souvent que possible. Donc nous assistons ici à la rencontre de nos mâles one pieceien préférés. Les choses sérieuses vont peut-être enfin pouvoir commencer. Krkrkrkrkr !_

_Comme toujours pour un petit aperçu : _

**_http: /marah- myriam. deviantart. com /#/ d510 jf6_  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Enchanté !**

—Papa nous emmène à l'école aujourd'hui mamaaan ! chantonna Aiji en quittant la salle de bain en courant.

—Attend Aiji tu n'as pas mis ton tee-shirt ! appela son père en le suivant.

—Veux paaaas !

Ce fut alors que le petit glissa juste avant d'atteindre les escaliers, le cœur de Sanji c'était arrêté un instant.

—Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne s'essuie pas les pieds correctement en sortant du bain, lui dit Sanji d'un ton sévère et affolé à la fois tout en lui mettant son tee-shirt.

Le petit Aiji ne disait plus rien et se laissa porter par son père.

—Et ben alors champion ! s'exclama le blond, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Aiji fit la moue et posa sa tête dans le cou de son père, ce dernier souris et l'emmena en cuisine, là où les deux femmes de sa vie les attendaient.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Nami en allant le voir le regard tendre.

—Il a glissé, expliqua Sanji sans plus de précision.

Mais le regard de Nami, quoiqu'elle fût souriante, le poussa à en dire plus.

—Il a faillit tomber dans les escaliers, murmura le blond en embrassant le front de Aiji.

—Je me demande si je peux vraiment te les laisser jeudi soir ? s'enquit Nami septique.

—Bien sûr que tu peux ! s'exclama Sanji la mine faussement boudeuse.

—Je ne veux pas apprendre que l'un de mes enfants a été envoyé à l'hôpital ce soir là, murmura-t-elle le sourire malicieux en prenant Aiji dans ses bras et en embrassant Sanji. Tu veux manger quelque chose mon petit pouce ?

—Non, chuchota-t-il encore sous le choc.

—Papa, appela Ami en allant vers lui, on peut emmener une amie à l'école avec nous ?

— Se sera un plaisir d'emmener une autre petite princesse, sourit Sanji.

—Je te mets des gâteaux et un jus de fruit dans ton sac Aiji, dit Nami en s'attelant à la tâche.

—Merci, dit-il dans un souffle.

—On y va ? demanda la petite fille impatiente en ouvrant la porte.

—N'embrasse surtout pas ta mère préférée, lui fit remarquer Nami.

Ami lui sauta au cou et lui plaqua une grosse bise sur la joue tout en l'étreignant fortement et en lui disant qu'elle était la seule et unique mère qu'elle avait. Aiji et Sanji allèrent embrasser également la rousse avant de prendre la route.

Nao et Luka étaient en pleine forme et était déjà prêt à partir à l'école, Tashigi finissait de préparer leur goûter alors que Zoro passait du temps avec Mariko. Il jouait avec ses cheveux courts, il lui embrassait le front et tenait ses petites mains. Scènes rares auxquels Tashigi n'assistait pas toujours et ce avec regret. Les garçons arrivèrent en trombe dans la pièce et tirèrent sur le pan de la chemise de leur père, obligeant ce dernier à les suivre.

—Luka ! Nao ! gronda Tashigi, laissez votre papa tranquille !

—Mais maman chérie ! dis Luka, il préfère Mariko à nous !

—Oui c'est vrai je préfère votre sœur à vous, s'amusa Zoro.

Tashigi lui administra une claque à l'épaule en signe de mécontentement. Zoro montra un sourire rayonnant et remis la petite entre les bras de son épouse. Zoro prit les cartables de ses fils, dit au revoir à sa femme et sa fille puis guida les garçons jusqu'à la voiture pour les emmener à l'école. Luka voulait impérativement s'asseoir à l'avant mais, bien évidemment son père refusa, le petit garçon avait emmené l'une de ses voitures et s'amusait à la faire voler.

—Je croyais qu'emmener des jouets à l'école était interdit ? demanda Zoro amusé.

—C'est interdit, affirma Luka en rangeant sa voiture dans son cartable.

—Mais il l'emmène pour se battre à l'école avec un garçon de sa classe, ajouta Nao.

—Même pas vrai ! se défendit Luka, c'est lui qui me provoque tout le temps !

—Tu te bats à l'école ? s'étonna Zoro.

—Oui il se bat sans arrêt pour des bêtises d'après maman, expliqua Nao en mangeant son goûter.

—Ah oui, fit Zoro pensif, votre mère m'en a parlé…Nao ce n'est pas pour maintenant !

—Mais j'ai faim papa, tenta l'enfant les yeux ronds.

—Nao.

L'enfant obéit alors et rangea son goûter tranquillement dans son cartable.

—Papa je veux un papillon ! requerra Luka.

—Un homme, un vrai, n'a nullement besoin de ça, lui expliqua son père.

—Mais j'en veux un !

—Un homme n'a nullement besoin de ça ! répéta Nao.

—On y est, prévint Zoro en se garant, bon les garçons je suis désolé je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner… je ne souhaite pas croiser votre charmante directrice.

—Elle est gentille, dit Luka en sortant de la voiture.

—Normal t'es toujours convoqué dans son bureau, rappela Nao.

—Luka soit gentil, dit son père en l'embrassant sur le front, évite cette femme autant que possible.

—Les femmes sont sources de problème, ajouta Nao, et maman est une source de problème.

—Oui mais ne le répète surtout pas, chuchota Zoro le sourire aux lèvres.

—M'embrasse pas devant tout le monde ! interdit Nao à son père avant de se sauver.

—A ce soir ! salua le père alors que ses enfants s'en aller en courant.

Les gens affluaient une fois encore ce matin à l'Âge d'Or, les clients abondaient à chaque heure, le personnel était, disons, débordé. Sanji arriva de bonne humeur à l'administration de la restauration, le sourire aux lèvres, après tout lorsque son assistante était une charmante fleur légèrement plus âgée que lui avec un regard de velours…bref…de bonnes conditions de travail. Zeff l'attendait à son bureau, regardant ses photos un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce que Sanji trouva un peu déplacé.

—Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ? demanda le blond appuyé à l'entrée. Ça va vous êtes bien installé ?

—Votre siège est bien confortable, fit remarquer Zeff. Vous êtes légèrement en retard.

—J'ai une vie je vous signal, se défendit le blond en ajustant sa cravate. Sans vouloir vous offenser patron…Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon bureau ?

—Il y a une réunion dans quinze minutes au conseil d'administration, annonça Zeff en fixant sa montre.

—On n'improvise pas une réunion comme ça, signala Sanji en déposant ses affaires, et il s'agira de quoi ?

—Amène tes miches petit cornichon et tu sauras de quoi il en retourne.

—Ne m'appelez pas petit cornichon ! cria Sanji passablement énervé.

Tandis que le cuistot qui convoitait le poste de Zeff, accompagnait ce dernier à la salle de réunion, Zoro, lui, arriva au même moment que son supérieur. Un bon timing ? Mihawk, vêtu avec élégance ne laissait nullement soupçonné qu'il pratiquait un quelconque sport.

—Roronoa, salua son supérieur.

—Monsieur, répondit Zoro.

—Justement je vous cherchais.

—Vous venez d'arriver, lui fit remarquer le vert quelque peu embarrassé.

—Timing parfait, affirma Mihawk, nous avons une réunion dans… une dizaine de minute.

—Là maintenant ? s'étonna le vert qui ne cessait de regarder sa montre.

—Vous êtes pressé ?

—Non…en même temps j'avoue que les salles de sport s'ouvrent toutes seules…vous avez raison allons à cette réunion.

—Bien alors grouillez-vous, empressa Mihawk.

—C'était de l'ironie ! s'emporta Zoro.

—Arrêtez de chipoter Roronoa et suivez-moi.

Les deux hommes s'en allèrent donc au lieu dit de la réunion. Sur leur chemin ils croisèrent deux blonds. L'un élancé et classe, un œil caché derrière quelques mèches blondes accommodé d'un sourcil enroulé vers le bas, l'autre plus petit, un peu potelé avec une moustache amusante et une toque démesurément grande.

Du côté de Sanji, se trouvait devant lui, un homme à la chevelure étrangement verte au regard perçant, une cicatrice à l'œil gauche et à l'oreille ornée de trois boucles d'oreilles d'un or troublant. Et un homme brun, aux yeux mordorés, faisant penser au regard particulier d'un aigle.

—On fera les présentations plus tard, précisa Zeff en les signalant de le suivre, la réunion est dans quelques instants. Vous allez être surpris.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, les quatre hommes entrèrent dans une grande salle lumineuse. Au centre, une table ovale en verre trempé, entourée de chaises de bureau qui paraissait confortable. À chaque place, se trouvait un dossier dont le logo de l'établissement avait été ajouté sur la couverture rouge et or. Au fond de la pièce, un tableau blanc fixé sur le mur. Bien sûr, ils étaient les seuls en retard et s'installèrent donc dans la plus grande discrétion.

Le grand patron arriva, un homme imposant qui affichait toutefois un certain sourire. Le rétroprojecteur allumé, une lumière éclaira le tableau blanc du fond et commença alors un petit film présentant l'hôtel et ses nombreux services. Mais une nouvelle les surpris tous et ravie autant Sanji que Zoro. Le président de l'entreprise avait fait construire un autre complexe hôtelier quelque part sur Grand Line et que grâce à cela certains allaient être promu. S'ensuivit une présentation et explication de nouveaux postes mis en place pour ce nouvel établissement qui sera donc une filiale appelée l'Oro Jackson.

—Mesdames et Messieurs, termina-t-il dans de grandes gestuelles, ceci est votre chance saisissez-la !

La salle se vida sous les applaudissements. Le stress gagnait les employés mais l'excitation d'une nouvelle aventure était belle et bien présente. Un brouhaha s'éleva dans les couloirs. Une occasion unique s'offrait à eux.

—Il y a une chose qui m'échappe, signala Sanji à Zeff, pourquoi faire une réunion dans l'urgence alors qu'on avait largement le temps de planifier tout ça ?

—Je me pose exactement la même question, renchérit Zoro qui venait de les rejoindre accompagné de Mihawk.

—Ne vous posez pas de question inutile, répondit Zeff, c'est le grand patron il fait ce qu'il veut. À partir de maintenant Sanji tu seras le chef du service de restauration du nouveau complexe hôtelier à Grand Line. Félicitations !

—Haha ! Merci mais ça me parait trop soudain, hésita le blond alors qu'il sentit un regard sur lui.

Zoro fixait son sourcil et lui se mit automatiquement à scruter sa chevelure verte.

—C'est mal élevé de fixer les gens comme ça, firent-ils remarquer en chœur. De parler en même temps aussi.

—Vous feriez bien de vous entendre vous serez amené à vous voir assez souvent, tenta de calmer Mihawk, après tout, vous serez tous deux chefs d'un département au sein de l'hôtel.

—Le fait est qu'il a un sourcil intrigant, se défendit Zoro.

—Et toi un jardin sur la tête, répliqua Sanji en ayant toujours les yeux rivés sur ses cheveux.

—Je te demande pardon le sourcil vrillé ?

—Bref, fit mine de conclure Mihawk, une autre réunion vous attends demain et d'ici la semaine prochaine, vous serez en fonction, votre travail ici s'achèvera dans quelques jours, prévoyez un pot de départ.

—Roronoa à demain, salua son supérieur en disparaissant dans la foule.

—A demain petit cornichon, imita Zeff en donnant à son employé une tape sur l'épaule, travaille bien aujourd'hui.

—Petit cornichon ? s'étonna Zoro, drôle de nom dis-donc.

—Je m'appelle Sanji ! s'emporta son interlocuteur, Lanoire Sanji.

—Roronoa Zoro, se présenta-t-il lui-même en tendant la main.

Main que son nouveau collègue serra. Ils avaient tous deux une sacré poigne et ne voulaient pas lâcher prise le premier.

La réunion avait pour but de leur expliquer le fonctionnement, les avantages, surtout les avantages, dont un salaire conséquent ainsi qu'une maison de fonction pour les couples mariés et les familles, le personnel célibataire résiderait au sein de l'établissement. Mais aussi l'enjeu très important qui était de faire connaitre l'Age d'or au-delà d'East Blue, même au travers d'une filiale.

La semaine s'écoula bien vite entre les déménagements et la découverte de nouveaux bureaux, le nouveau personnel et les nouvelles responsabilités. Zoro et Sanji vivaient dans la même rue, l'un à l'extrême droite et l'autre à l'extrême gauche. Sans vraiment se connaître, une rivalité entre deux naquit, principalement sur le plan professionnel. Mais un matin, au bout de deux ou trois mois, observant leur famille au loin sans pour autant les avoir présentées :

—Ma femme est plus belle que la tienne, observa Sanji, cela dit la tienne est magnifique, je ne le cache pas.

—Ah ça tu vois j'en doute, contra Zoro.

—Hm t'as raison, il y a une autre femme plus belle que la tienne et peut-être même plus que la mienne, admis le blond en tirant sur sa cigarette.

—Oh un infidèle, lança son vis-vis.

—Je parle de ma fille ! vociféra le cuistot.

—La mienne est plus belle que la tienne, déclara le sportif sur de lui, elle a neuf mois.

Sanji émit un sourire.

—Ah c'est sur, se doit être elle la plus jolie, accorda-t-il, la mienne elle a huit ans.

* * *

_Bon noté que je ne m'y connais absolument pas en hôtellerie mais bon, c'était pour avoir un cadre spatial avant tout. La suite bientôt, évidemment ils ne tomberont pas amoureux au prochain chapitre. A bientôt !_

_Ah, je vous conseille cette fanfiction "Au fil des mots" que je trouve super jusqu'ici et que vous pourrez suivre sans mal, car elle vient de débuter. Elle est écrite par Low cwh** http:/ /www. fanfiction. net/s /80 70401 /2 /**  
_


	4. Un rapprochement soudain ?

_Bonsoir/Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre d'Illusion. **Je tiens particulièrement à m'excuser pour ce long, très long retard**. Je suis consciente qu'après huit mois d'attente, certains n'espéraient sans doute plus. Mais **je tiens également à remercier ceux qui continuent de me lire et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews**. Je ne sais même plus si j'y ai répondu. Si je ne l'ai pas fait alors j'en m'excuse._

_**Précédemment :** Zoro est marié à Tashigi, a trois enfants Nao, Luka et Mariko la petite dernière et travaille dans un complexe hôtelier. Sanji est marié à Nami, a deux enfants, Ami et Aiji, il travaille dans le même complexe hôtelier que Zoro. Ils se rencontrent juste avant la réunion improvisée et précipitée concernant la filiale de l'hôtel. Ils sont donc promu et muté sur Grand Line._

_PS : voici le lien menant vers l'illustration, imageant l'un des moments de ce chapitre...**marah- myriam. deviantart "point" com "slash" gallery /373 16230 # / d5sryep **(comme d'habitude, enlevez les espaces pour que le lien marche.)_

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un rapprochement soudain ?**

—Shishishi ! rigola un brun avec un chapeau de paille, je me suis perdue en chemin !

—C'est pas une première ça, rappela nonchalamment un brun au long nez.

— Je ne crois pas qu'on vous paie pour causer, leur dit un homme largement plus grand qu'eux à la chevelure d'un bleu électrique.

—J'ai croisé Zoro, continua le brun au chapeau de paille, je crois qu'il était perdu lui aussi.

—Ça me fait une belle jambe tiens, répondit l'autre brun.

—Hé la bleusaille, dit un blond en entrant, dépêchez-vous de prendre vos services, le travail ne se fait pas tout seul vous savez.

—Mais c'est Sanji qui est là ! s'enthousiasma Luffy, t'aurais quelque chose à manger dis ? Étant donné que la, je meure de faim !

—T'attendras la pause déjeuner comme tout le monde, rétorqua la blond en l'éloignant de lui.

—Excusez-moi, tenta une voix timide.

Une voix féminine qui attira aussitôt l'attention de Sanji qui fit tout de suite volte face. Il y avait là, à la porte une jolie petite brune, vraiment mignonne avec un énorme paquet entre les mains.

—Laissez, commença Sanji, je vais vous débarrasser.

—Touche pas à ça ! interdit Luffy en le devançant, c'est pour moi !

Sanji parut étonner de ce comportement, ou alors ce paquet contenait à manger et ce ne serait pas si étonnant en fin de compte.

—Merci Moka, remercia le brun avec un énorme sourire, je mourrais de faim.

—C'est pour le déjeuner Luffy, fit-elle remarquer puis elle s'adressa aux autres avant de s'en aller, désolée pour le dérangement.

—Ce fut un plaisir charmante demoiselle, loua le blond.

Elle rit alors puis partie en adressant un dernier regard à Luffy et salua les autres d'un signe de main. Une fois partie, Sanji se tourna vivement vers le brun au chapeau de paille.

—Comment est-ce que tu connais une femme aussi mignonne ?

—Y a pas plus mignonne qu'elle pas vrai ? sourit Luffy.

—Tu ne connais pas Moka ? interrogea Usopp en croisant les bras, c'est la pâtissière de notre quartier elle est très connue dans la ville, en plus c'est…

—Moka est ma femme, annonça Luffy le sourire aux lèvres, alors je te prierais de ne pas lui tourner autour.

Et bien qu'il dît cela tout en souriant, Sanji compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire la cours à la charmante pâtissière. Bon il était marié lui aussi mais, cela faisait partie de sa nature.

—Tu es marié à une femme aussi mignonne ! s'offusqua le blond, mais pourquoi ?

—Toi aussi t'es marié, rappela Franky, et de ce que je sais, c'est une très belle femme.

—T'as des vues sur ma Nami ! s'emporta le blond, alors…

—T'inquiètes pas Sanji, interrompit Usopp, on est tous mariés ici ou presque alors t'as pas à t'en faire.

—Je me méfie quand même ! s'interdit le cuistot. Mais penser qu'un mec comme Luffy puisse être marié ! Argh !

—Hé la blondinette ! appela une voix venant du couloir, on t'entend te plaindre depuis le couloir.

Ce fut Zoro qui se stoppa net en voyant les autres employés.

—Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de la parlote ? Luffy ! La boutique de souvenirs n'attend que toi, Usopp il y a de la maintenance à faire, Franky il y a le portail de la deuxième entrée qui a un souci… Toi…

—Bordel j'ai un nom moi aussi ! se manifesta Sanji.

—On attend plus que tes ordres en cuisine.

—Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? quémanda le blond.

—On m'a envoyé vous chercher.

—C'est pas vrai ? Tu t'es perdu ! se moqua le blond, ça fait plus de cinq mois maintenant, tu devrais connaitre les lieux.

—Je ne suis pas censé savoir où vous vous cachez !

—Mais on se cachait pas, affirma Luffy en rangeant son déjeuner dans son casier mais qu'il laissa finalement au-dessus. Personne n'y touche ou je vous bute tous !

Il s'en alla ensuite en compagnie d'Usopp, ce dernier lorsqu'il n'y avait rien à réparer, aider Luffy à la boutique de souvenir et créer de nouveaux objets pour vendre. Franky se dirigea donc vers son atelier, chercher son matériel, laissant Zoro et Sanji seuls.

—Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom ? se plaignit le maître coq en lui donnant des coups de pied.

—Mais je t'appelle par ton prénom, assura Zoro alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

—Mais pas devant les autres sales cactus ambulant !

—Si tu me cherches tu vas me trouver sourcil en vrille, prévint le vert en stoppant sa marche.

—Je suis né comme ça pour ta gouverne ! précisa Sanji en désignant son sourcil.

—Moi aussi je suis né comme ça ! répéta Zoro en désignant ses cheveux.

—Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

—Monsieur Rayleigh ! firent les deux hommes devenus droit comme des piquets. Bonne journée à vous.

Et ils s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté afin de reprendre leur service.

La journée se passa tranquillement mais, il fallait toujours un déclencheur d'événement pour la pimenter un peu. Sanji qui termina, laissa les indications nécessaires à ses deux assistants pour le reste de la soirée, il se disait qu'il resterait les prochains jours, mais pour ce soir-là, ce n'était pas possible, sa fille fêtait ses neufs ans. Mais avant de partir il se devait de rendre une dernière visite à l'un de ses collègues. Ce dernier quittait justement son bureau et tomba nez-à-nez avec le blond lorsqu'il se retourna.

—T'as de la chance que je n'ai pas mes sabres sur moi, avertit Zoro alors qu'il trouvait son collègue trop près.

—Ah parce que tu manies des sabres ? s'étonna Sanji qui ne voyait pas le problème.

—Mais bouge bon sang ! Tu vois pas que tu gênes !

—J'essaie d'être aimable moi au moins ! répliqua le blond en suivant son collègue.

—Moi aussi, assura Zoro, c'est juste que tu ne le comprends pas.

—Tu me traites d'idiot ?

—C'est pas moi que l'ait dit.

Sanji essayait de garder son calme, rien ne servait de s'emporter face à une personne telle que lui. Alors, il lança le sujet qui pourrait sans doute intéresser cet autre individu.

—Il y a un week-end d'intégration la semaine prochaine, annonça le blond, t'es convié si tu le veux.

—C'est pas un peu tard pour ça ? s'interrogea le vert.

—Il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire ça, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son collègue, aller j'y vais.

—Maintenant ? s'étonna Zoro.

—C'est l'anniversaire de ma princesse, annonça-t-il d'un ton tendre et mielleux avant de s'en aller en sautillant.

Ce week-end d'intégration arriva assez vite. Le personnel à l'hôtel avait donc été réduit pour cette occasion, c'était surtout un moyen de rapprocher les personnes originaires de Grand Line et ceux originaires des quatre mers et qui avaient une certaine responsabilité au sein de l'établissement, il fut alors convenu par la suite, que les autres employés auraient leur moment à eux plus tard.

Sanji semblait décontracter, sifflotant un air enjoué, pressé d'assister à la soirée qui avait été organisée et qui débuterait quelques heures plus tard. Pour l'heure, il se devait de trouver son collègue et « ami » Roronoa Zoro. Ce Dernier, avec un sens de l'orientation déplorable, se trouvait dans un parc public au côté d'une dame légèrement âgée qui lui contait ses amours de jeunesse. Une situation quelque peu embarrassante pour cet homme ne désirant qu'une chose : retourner à l'auberge où ils étaient hébergés.

Sans avoir d'explication, car cela ne s'expliquait pas, le ciel devint gris et quelques gouttelettes fraîches frappèrent le sol avant que ce ne soit un rideau de pluie qui ne le fît. Malheur ou pas malheur, personne n'avait prévu de quoi s'abriter. Il fallait aussi dire que sur Grand Line, le temps faisait beaucoup de caprices. Et personne n'aimait les caprices. Sanji vit sa cigarette se tremper en un temps record et jura. Il alla sous la terrasse d'un café et tenta une fois de plus de joindre le portable de Zoro. Il était le seul à manquer à l'appel. Il se promit qu'il sortirait avec un Zoro en laisse la prochaine fois ou lui ferait mettre une puce électronique pour le retrouver en rien de deux.

L'air devenait quelque peu glacial et les voitures qui passaient ne se gênaient pas pour éclabousser les piétons en roulant dans de grandes flaques d'eau. Deux heures venaient de s'écouler entre le moment ou Sanji avait pris la décision de partir à la recherche de Zoro. Ce dernier gagna la terrasse sous laquelle le blond fut abrité quelques minutes plus tôt. Terrasse sous laquelle, un portefeuille noir eut été oublié. Un cœur bleu en feutrine l'ornait, une mignonette petite voiture jaune y était attachée grâce à une chaine, chaine dans laquelle s'entremêlait un ruban de soie rose terminait en un nœud. Il appartenait forcément à une femme.

—Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un portefeuille noir ? demanda une voix inquiète à la dame du café.

Le vert se tourna vers la personne qui avait posé cette question. Il s'agissait d'un visage connu. Du blond tout simplement.

—Il y a un cœur bleu cousu sur le dessus, précisa-t-il, c'est ma fille qui me l'a offert.

—Un portefeuille noir vous dites, reprit la gérante, je ne crois pas avoir vu quelqu'un me le ramenait. Vous vous êtes rendu compte de sa disparition au bout de combien de temps ?

—J'étais arrivé près de l'école, expliqua le blond en jetant des regards perdus au sol. Il y a une quinzaine de minutes à peu près.

—J'aurais juré que ça appartenait à une femme, lança Zoro en tendant le précieux objet au blond.

Un peu vexé par ce que pensait son collègue, Sanji repris son bien d'un geste vif, sans oublier un « merci » un peu sec.

—J'étais justement à ta recherche, annonça le blond d'un air presque arrogant, comment tu fais pour te perdre aussi facilement ? C'est fou !

—Prendre l'air tu connais ?

—Mouais, bien sûr, répondit son collègue peu convaincu.

Tous deux retournèrent à l'auberge sans oublier au passage quelques « taquineries ». Une salle leur avait été réservée exclusivement. Une petite musique tranquille, un peu bourgeoise que beaucoup demandèrent à changer immédiatement. Cela dit, les rires ne se privèrent pas à embellir l'ambiance qui régnait. Ils n'étaient pas en train de travailler à l'hôtel comme à leur habitude mais, ils s'amusaient entre collègues dans un contexte agréable. Mieux, ils s'amusaient entre amis.

—Et si on faisait un jeu ? proposa l'un d'eux, si vous voulez mesdames vous pourrez y participer !

—Je crois qu'on se contentera de regarder, répondit l'une des collègues avec un petit rire.

—Allez les filles, insista un autre, on ne fera rien de méchant !

—Jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous ait d'autres idées nous concernant une fois qu'il aura un coup de trop dans le nez, hein ?

—Voilà ! Une fois de plus cela est prouvé, les femmes ont l'esprit plus tordu que le nôtre !

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre.  
—Voyons, intervint Sanji en entrant, ne blâmez pas ces dames de fantasmer sur ma personne.

—Ce n'est pas toi que la modestie risque d'étouffer, fit remarquer Zoro à ces côtés.

Sanji se contenta de lui adresser un sourire.

—Sanji ! Zoro ! appela l'un de leur collègue masculin, ça vous tente un petit jeu ?

—Le genre de jeu ou il faut avoir bu avant je suppose ? questionna le vert en s'installant parmi-eux.

—Exactement ça ! affirma son vis-à-vis.

—Désolé de vous l'apprendre mais, je tiens particulièrement bien l'alcool, appris Zoro aux autres un tantinet déçus de la nouvelle.

—En quoi est-ce que ça consiste ? quémanda le blond.

—Des questions de cultures générales, indiqua l'un d'eux avec un petit sourire, celui qui ne saura pas répondre devra embrasser un autre joueur et comme nous ne sommes que des mecs, hm ! Vous êtes autorisés à vous saouler ! J'en conviens que d'embrasser un homme sans être attiré peut-être une expérience traumatisante !

—Ça, ça sent le vécu Coza ! rigola l'un d'eux, celui qui refuse de jouer est une larve sans nom et sans aucune dignité !

—Celui qui se prêtera à ce jeu sera également sans dignité, fit remarquer Zoro. Sans moi les gars, sauf si le gage change.

—C'est un rabat-joie qui ne sait pas s'amuser, fit remarquer Sanji, faites pas attention à lui !

—On y va alors ! lança joyeusement le voisin du blond.

Zoro s'installa à une chaise pour observer. Ses collègues assis autour d'une table, avaient tous un verre vide à la main. Le jeu pouvait alors commencer. Les questions s'enchaînèrent, les gages se succédèrent pour certains, l'alcool y aidant. Il s'agissait en fait, d'un baiser chaste. Sanji s'amusait et n'avait pas perdu une seule fois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de boire un verre à chaque tour. Zoro lui, commençait à s'ennuyer et alla donc se chercher à boire.

Il regagna sa place et remarqua qu'il s'était déjà passé au moins une trentaine de minute. Et ses collègues réagissaient différemment à l'alcool. S'en était amusant. Et bien que Sanji fut saoul, il restait parfaitement concentré, il paressait encore lucide, car il réussissait à répondre correctement aux questions. Le jeu s'arrêta lorsque l'un d'entre eux tomba endormi sur la table. Et cela les avait tous fait rire. Sanji voulait se rendre seul à sa chambre, comme si l'alcool qu'il avait bu, ne lui faisait aucun effet. Zoro le rattrapa à la demande des dames. Le vert voulait se moquer de lui mais, le blond n'aurait sans doute rien compris.

Il s'avérait en fait, qu'ils partageaient tous deux une chambre double. Pour Monsieur Rayleigh il était évident que ces deux-là, s'entendaient bien. Du moins de son point de vue à lui. Zoro fit glisser la clef dans la serrure alors qu'il sentait qu'un Sanji glissait sur ses épaules. Finalement, le blond laissa l'alcool et la fatigue avoir raison de lui. Il disait des phrases incohérentes, débitait des mots nouveaux et son regard vitreux et presque perdu lui donnait un air louche. Pour autant, Sanji restait gentil et doux même aussi saoul. Il avoua que c'était la première fois, qu'il enchaînait autant de verre, que si sa femme le savait, se serait sa fin.

—Quand on ne sait pas boire, marmonna Zoro, on ne boit pas.

—J'ai jamais dit, jamais dit que je ne savais paaas boire, répliqua Sanji que Zoro jeta sur le fauteuil le plus proche une fois à l'intérieur. Hé ! Traite-moi avec plus de délicatesse voyons ! Je suis saoul !

—Pas tant que ça je crois, réalisa Zoro, tu sais encore te contrôler même s'il t'arrive de dire d'énormes bêtises.

—La bêtise c'est toi ! rétorqua Sanji un brin vexé pour une raison qu'il ignorait, maintenant indique-moi mon lit que je dorme !

—Non, répondit Zoro, je vais te laisser te débrouiller seul pour la peine.

—T'es chiant, murmura le blond qui se leva sans peine.

Il visionna son lit et tenta de calculer la distance qui séparait le fauteuil où il était posé du lieu où il pourrait rejoindre Morphée. Mais son regard s'attarda sur Zoro qui se préparait à aller à la douche. Il l'observa silencieusement avec grand intérêt. Il se surprit lui-même à cette « contemplation ». Il s'approcha alors, sans un mot et se planta face à son collègue.

—Pourquoi t'as les cheveux verts ?

Zoro le fixa un moment, se demandant s'il devait réellement répondre.

—D'ailleurs t'as pas joué avec nous, pourquoi ? T'es pas aussi intelligent que tu le prétends ?

—Mes cheveux sont naturels. Va te coucher Lanoire !

Soudain, il vit une curieuse lueur dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il n'y prêta cependant pas attention et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Laissant Sanji seul, il eût une étrange envie. Il avait fait une drôle de fixation sur les lèvres de son ami. Surement que l'alcool était-il pour quelque chose. Ou peut-être pas. Il était curieux. Zoro sortit de la salle d'eau et découvrit le blond assit sur le bord de son lit, jambes croisées, le regard fixé sur lui.

—Tu sais qu'on croirait que tu as l'intention de me tuer là, lui fit remarquer son ami en prenant soin de refermer la porte.

—Quelle déformation physique avait Marylin Maroe ?

—Tu devrais dormir, lui répondit Zoro en lui tournant le dos un moment.

Sanji en profita alors pour s'approcher sans le moindre bruit et se positionna face à son colocataire. Il était vraiment très près et réitéra sa question. Et voyant que la réponse ne venait pas, il vola un baiser à Zoro. Ce dernier fit un léger mouvement en arrière, surpris par ce geste et comprenant par la suite que le blond jouait encore.

—C'est le gage, expliqua Sanji en soupirant. Elle avait une jambe plus courte que l'autre.*

—Comment s'appelle celui qui à construit l'Oro Jackson ? Je parle du navire bien entendu.

Cette fois ce fut Sanji qui aperçue une étrange lueur dans les yeux de son ami. Pour ainsi dire, ce baiser, bien qu'innocent leur procura une sensation inconnue…

—Le Grand Tom ! **répondit Zoro face au silence du blond.

Sanji ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa sur le côté, il venait simplement de se rappeler qu'il connaissait la réponse. Mais sans plus attendre, Zoro lui vola également un baiser, qui dura quelques secondes de plus. C'était étrange, surement que l'un des deux voulu que cela continue encore quelques secondes, quelques minutes, peut-être que l'un des deux n'avait pas trouvé cela si désagréable. Cela dit, un trouble évident s'installa entre eux.

—On arrête pour aujourd'hui, termina Zoro.

—Okay, affirma le blond dans un souffle, je suis fatigué de toute façon.

Ils se couchèrent sans un mot de plus.

Après tout ce n'était qu'un jeu…

* * *

_*J'ai dû trouver une question et je suis tombée sur celle-ci. J'espère que vous aurez compris qu'il s'agit en fait de Marylin Monroe, cette dernière avait bel et bien une jambe plus courte que l'autre._

_**Etant donné que la plupart des personnages de One Piece ne possède pas de nom de famille, Tom sera appelé ici « Le Grand Tom »._

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que la fin vous a plu, qu'elle n'est pas bâclé ou trop précipité car j'y ai passé énormément de temps afin de trouver une fin qui puisse paraitre logique et naturel, sans pour autant en faire trop. J'espère que c'est réussi ^^' En tout cas, j'espère ne pas tarder trop longtemps pour le prochain. Semaine prochaine ? Croisons les doigts ^^_  
_Je m'en vais m'occuper de "Tendres moments" maintenant. A ceux qui suivent cette fic, je vous dis à bientôt._


End file.
